Otra Historia
by DiCely
Summary: Si bien hay diferentes formas de expresar el dolor , para Kei , ignorar del todo a lo que estaba pasando , siempre había sido la solución mas lógica y razonable . Pero hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar (Leve TsukiYama)


_**Nombre :** Otra Historia_

 _ **Pareja :** KurooTsuki_

 _ **Autora:** DiCely_

 _ **Advertencia :** Angst(?) . Un Yamaguchi algo odiable (?)_

 _Ni Kuroo ,ni Tsukishima , ni el mundo de Haikyuu me pertenecen , si no habría yaoi y Tsuki seria el protagonista ( se nota poco la debilidad)_

 _*La verdad esta historia vino de la nada , y de mi insistente necesidad de plasmar una de las ideas que tenia sobre esta pareja que me encanta y de la que , desgraciadamente , hay pocos fic's ._

 _*No odio a Yamaguchi , pero lo necesitaba de esa manera para encaminar la historia ._

 _Sin nada mas que agregar_

 _¡A LEER!_

 **Capitulo** **Único**

Si bien hay diferentes formas de expresar el dolor , para Kei , ignorar del todo a lo que estaba pasando , creando un muro protector en torno a su corazón siempre había sido la solución mas lógica y recomendable .

Para que derramar lagrimas ? Solo te dejaban con un dolor de cabeza , un camino salado en las mejillas y con la sensación de debilidad quemándote en la piel , un rastro y gesto de que no podemos procesar la noticia o acontecimiento que nos ha marcado .

Pero en esos instantes , quizá , solo quizá , podía entender a las personas que lloraban , a las personas que tontamente derramaban lagrimas por idioteces que solo te dificultaban la vida y el camino para conseguir el éxito .

Por que estar allí , con Yamaguchi entre los brazos de ese chico, gimiendo entrecortadamente un nombre que no era el suyo mientras el otro colaba una de sus manos por dentro de su polera , le causaba una inmensas ganas de llorar , de dejar que esas lagrimas que había guardado tanto tiempo dentro de si salieran a la luz .

Su barbilla tembló mientras apretaba los dientes y sus manos se convertían en puños . No tenia ni idea de que hacer , quería gritar a ese par de idiotas que se separaran en ese mismo instante , quería ir donde ese chico y molerlo a golpes por tocar lo que era suyo , quería salir corriendo hacia su hogar y encerrarse en su habitación .

Pero no sabia que hacer .

Así que , usando el poco razonamiento que aun le quedaba , dio un paso atrás y salio de la sala donde había encontrado a los amantes . Tomo su bolso que había dejado en el suelo antes de entrar y se encamino hacia la salida , su paso era firme y constante , sin dejar que nada lo perturbara . Sabia que en esos precisos momentos nadie podría intuir que algo malo pasaba con el.

Se coloco los audífonos en los oídos y puso play al reproductor , mientras sonreía con ironía al notar que la canción mas triste de su playlist era la primera en sonar .

Ese precisamente era su mejor día .

Ahora , con la cabeza apoyada en la pared de su cuarto y los ojos perdidos en la nada , era cuando recién podía analizar bien las cosas que habían ocurrido hace algunos minutos .

Primero , había encontrado a Yamaguchi , su novio desde hace un mes , besándose en la sala de música con un chico del cual ni siquiera quería saber el nombre , aunque en el fondo lo sabia , por que los gemidos del pecoso habían quedado grabados , reproduciendo a cada instante en su cerebro sonando como una tortuosa canción de fondo mientras el pensaba .

Tatsuya .

Ese era el nombre del chico que había destruido su relación . Aunque , pensó mientras sonreía con amargura , el chico no tenia sobre sus hombros toda la culpa . Gran parte de la culpa era de Yamaguchi .

Y no , no se iba a engañar a si mismo con esa tonta creencia de que el amante era el responsable de la infidelidad , había visto ya a muchas chicas de su clase odiar a fondo a alguien mientras volvían con sus infieles novios , dejandoles toda la culpa a alguien que en si solo era otro factor en la ecuación , sin contar que a su criterio era el factor menor de la infidelidad .

Por lo cual ahora se encontraba pensando el el segundo punto , como enfrentar a Yamaguchi la próxima vez que lo viera .

En estos momentos se arrepentía de no haber enfrentado el tema cara a cara , de no haber dejado que sus instintos y ganas de partirle la cara a ese idiota lo controlaran para así no tener que ver la cara del hipócrita de su novio mañana por la mañana.

Agacho la cabeza y la puso entre sus rodillas .

Una noche no era suficiente para superar eso , lo mas probable era que al día siguiente se levantara con la rabia carcomiendole por dentro y actuara de manera indebida para resolver el problema .

Sintió como las ganas de llorar volvían a el , empujando desde el interior para salir , apretó los puños sobre la tela de su pantalón de deporte , maldiciendo por dentro a su debilidad . Hace cuantos años que no lloraba ? De seguro hace mas de diez años que una lagrima salia de entre sus ojos . Pero ahora , por algo como esto , estaba volviendo a ser débil como cuando aun era un niño .

Pero no lo haría , pensó mientras se levantaba del piso con dificultad y se posicionaba delante del espejo que había en su cuarto , no dejaría que algo o alguien lo quebrara haciéndole llorar , no lo permitirá , afrontaría todo nuevamente , sin importar lo que pasara .

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió con pesadez hacia la preparatoria . No tenia ganas de nada y la verdad hubiera preferido quedarse en cama todo el día. Pero su orgullo le había amonestado obligandolo a dejar la calidez reconfortante de su hogar , para , en cambio , ir a la sala de clases que tanto le aterraba y enfrentar su peor miedo , ese miedo que tenia nombre y apellido ...

\- Tsuki!

Yamaguchi Tadashi .

La voz del chico le llego de cerca y no pudo evitar que una fuerte presión se posicionaba en su corazón , como si una mano lo estuviera apretando . Bajo el volumen de sus audífonos y se dispuso a tomar una bocada de aire . Justo en el momento que el castaño lo sujetaba por el brazo .

\- ¿Pasa algo Tsukki ? Digo... - el pecoso se removió nervioso - .. pareces mas frió de lo usal .

Frió pensó en su mente el rubio Acaso por eso buscaste el calor en otro . Por eso me engañaste . El solo recuerdo provoco un nudo en la garganta del rubio .

\- No me pasa nada - las palabras sabían a mentira mientras salían de su boca.

\- Pero Tsuki ...

El solo hecho de escuchar la voz dulce de Yamaguchi llamándolo en tono de suplica , le ponía de nervios , por que ahora solo podía recordar los gemidos de este mientras se encontraba en manos que no eran las suyas .

\- Déjalo Yamaguchi .

\- Tsuki...

\- Te he dicho que lo dejes - siseo entre dientes antes de salir caminando con rapidez hacia las instalaciones de Karusuno . Tenia mucho que pensar y entre esto estaba el hecho de que a pesar de todo ... aun quería a Yamaguchi .

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que una multitud de chicos con sudaderas rojas se encontraban a las afueras del portón central , así que , cuando choco con unos de ellos , no pudo evitar estar mas que confundido .

\- Deberias tener mas cuidado . - dijo molesto mientras se acomodaba los lentes , que gracias al impacto , habían resbalado un poco por el puente de su nariz .

\- Eh ...no te sulfures Tsukki .

\- No estoy ... espera ...¿Tsukki ? - recién en ese momento dejo de mirar el piso y enfoco la vista en la persona que tenia delante .

Era un chico de casi su misma altura , de cabello negro peinado estrafalariamente y sonrisa gatuna que le provoco un escalofrió en la espina dorsal , vestía una sudadera roja donde descansaba el nombre del equipo al cual representaba .

\- Kuroo .

Según el entrenador la visita de Nekoma había estado programada desde hace tiempo , pero no había querido decírselos para darles una sorpresa . La cual fue todo un éxito , teniendo en cuenta la ( sospechosa ) emoción del enano pelinaranja cuando el armador de los chicos de Tokyo había aparecido .

Hay había gato encerrado . Por muy tonto que sonara.

Asi que , mientras todos ordenaban las cosas para el partido , Kei no podía estar mas perdido en su propio mundo como para notar el ceño fruncido del capitán de Nekoma . El cual , luego de un fuerte suspiro , se acerco al chico colocando una de sus manos en su hombro y causando un pequeño salto en el rubio ,

\- Cuanto tiempo Tsukki ...

\- Mmmmm

\- Aja , siempre tan expresivo .- la frase sarcástica de Kuroo , por alguna razón , le sentó bien al rubio . Lo hacia sentir mas como si mismo, olvidando por completo el asunto de Yamaguchi .

\- Que es lo que quieres , Capitán de Nekoma ?

\- No puedo venir a saludar a un viejo amigo , megane-kun .- Tsukishima no dijo nada lo cual causo solo un suspiro mental en el pelinegro - Te he notado distraído desde la mañana ...¿Pasa algo?

Kei fruncio el ceño .

\- No pasa nada .

\- ¿Nada ?¿ Estas seguro ?

\- Claro ... - se acomodo las gafas - ademas , si algo pasara , no tendría por que contártelo a ti . Capitan de Nekoma .

\- Eso no es lo que parece ...- hablo confiado Kuroo - Has estado muy separado del pecoso que te sigue a todos lados .

Ante la mención de Yamaguchi el rubio se tenso , lo cual no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro . Pero no dijo nada , dejando en el aire tenso que Kuroo decidió cortar : - Esta bien megane-kun . Si no quieres contarme no me cuentes .

Silencio total .

\- Pero ... Tendras que acompañarme para bloquear mis remates .

La voz de Kuroo se fue perdiendo a medida que se acercaba al otro extremo de la cancha donde se disponía a practicar mientras el partido se desarrollaba .

Tsukishima lo siguió .

Quizás solo quizás , si su vida no girara en torno a una personalidad derrotista ( que el mismo llamaba realista ) habría luchado por recuperar el corazón del pecoso que sin saber había perdido en algún espacio de tiempo . Pero siendo como era solo se dejo llevar por la cálida sonrisa de Kuroo que lo miraba mientras lo ayudo a aprender a bloquear .

Sabia que si hubiera dejado de lado esa parte de si y se hubiera armado de mas valor , habría podido luchar por ese chico pecoso que lo había hecho vivir cada vez mas días soleados .

Pero cuando , luego de una mañana ajetreada, el el mensaje de Kuroo llegó a su teléfono , no pudo evitar sentir un nudo pesado en la garganta ¿Porque ? se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba el aparato del escritorio donde lo había dejado hace solo unos minutos .

19:32

De : Kuroo

Hey , Megane-kun! ^-^ ¿Que tal tu tarde ? La mía fue aburrida , Kenma estuvo todo el viaje de regreso jugando en su PSP . Y Lev no dejaba de decir cómo se convertiría en el As . Por lo cual tuve que ponerme los audífonos .Solo te dire una cosa : La musica de mi MP4 apesta . Creo que tendre que actualizarla .

Por alguna extraña razón de la nada Tsukishima se sintió bien , como si ningún problema le atormentara , como si ya pudiera quitarse el nombre de Tatsuya de su mente , con el sonido de los gemidos de Yamaguchi de fondo . Una paz algo escalofriante lo invadía cuando hablaba con el pelinegro , por lo cual , decidió contestarle el mensaje. Pero aun así no dejo de actuar como acostumbraba .

19:51

Para : Kuroo

¿Qué te motiva a hablarme? Creí que siendo capitán tendrías ocupaciones reales , ( dentro de lo cual no entra tu cabello) . No me hables .

PD : Si quieres buena música seria bueno que escucharas algo de Arctic Monkeys

19:52

De : Kuroo

No seas malo Tsukki . Solo quería ser amigable . Ademas me hermoso y sensual peinado no es mi única preocupación . Aun así no esperes que deje de mensajearte.

PD: Voy corriendo a buscar su música en mi ordenador .

Por alguna razón Tsukishima no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente .

Los mensajes con Kurooo , lejos de aminorar , se fueron convirtiendo en algo rutinario para Kei . En las mañanas se levantaba con el sonido de el mensaje entrante del capitán de Nekoma , se duchaba pensando en como responderle y cuando estaba a punto de salir de su hogar por fin decidía que contestarle .

Por lo cual hoy no era muy diferente o eso pensaba .

Porque , mientras apretaba el botón de enviar , con una leve sonrisa en el rostro , sintió la presencia de alguien mas a su lado . Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Yamaguchi .

Su expresión cambio en ese instante y las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron , cayendo para formar un rictus de seriedad mientras su ceja derecha se arqueaba .

\- Buenos días , Tsukki - la voz de Yamaguchi era alegre y en sus labios se encontraba esa sonrisa , entre nerviosa y alegre , que siempre le dedicaba a el rubio .

\- Buenos días Yamaguchi - su voz sonó ruda , pero ni se inmuto por eso - ¿Que es lo que haces aquí ?

Era sabido por todos que el caminaba todo el trayecto hasta Karusuno junto al pecoso , pero este nunca lo había ido a buscar a su casa y , mucho menos , había entrado a esta . Por lo cual verlo allí , sonriendo tan malditamente feliz , le provoco una ola de incomprensión y un resquicio de rabia.

Tan hipócrita .

\- Oh ... es que hoy salí mas temprano por lo cual pense en venir a buscarte - se removió nervioso y se alzo un poco en la punta de los pies - ...tu madre me vio esperando afuera y me pregunto si era tu amigo , cuando le dije que si me dejo pasar ... no puedo creer que aun no le hayas dicho que somo novios , eso es cruel ...

¿Cruel ? Penso el rubio sonriendo irónicamente en su mente Cruel es que mantengas esta farsa mientras , seguramente , te acuestas con otro tío .

Pero no dijo nada de eso , es mas , solo lo dejo pasar como habia hecho con todos sus comentarios estúpidos y confianzudos que había comenzado a decir Tadashi desde que salían juntos .

Nuevamente se pregunto porque seguían saliendo juntos , o mejor dicho , porque el seguía con esta farza que lo dañaba tanto a el , que vivía en la amarga desconfianza , y también dañaba a Yamaguchi , que tenia que soportar su latente mal humor .

Y mientras el cavilaba eso en su mente , el castaño se había colgado de su cuello y había plantado un beso apasionado en sus labios .

Kei no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ,antes de seguir el beso para no causar sospechas en el mas pequeño.

Quizás ...quizás solo no quiero perder el unico amigo que alguna vez he tenido .

Pasaron algunos meses para que volviera a encontrase cara a cara con Kuroo.

Era verano y el entrenamiento con las preparatorias de Tokio comenzaría la semana siguiente . Pero el entrenador Ukai había decidido pedir una semana en Karusuno para que sus pupilos entrenaran aun mas con los Gatos de Nekoma .

El pedido fue , increíblemente , aprobado por el rector , quien , al ver los avances del equipo , decidió que seria una buena inversión apoyarlos .

Debido a eso , Kei se encontraba siendo acosado por cierto pelinegro que lo miraba con una sonrisa entre los labios , y le incitaba a practicar con el los bloqueos . Se le estaba pegando lo de Bokuto , pensó mientras , tras minutos agotadores. Acepto bloquear los remates del chico .

\- Sabes Tsukki - dijo Kuroo mientras alzaba el balón por sobre su cabeza - He estado pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste .

\- ¿Has decidido cambiar tu peinado? . De verdad , te lo he dicho , dejar que un pájaro anide en tu cabeza no es buena opción . - dijo el rubio con malicia mientras bloqueaba el remate que le enviaban .

\- No es eso Tsukki ! - regaño - sobre la Universidad megane-kun , la Universidad .

\- Oh , eso - se acomodo los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz - ¿Ya te has decido ?

\- Creo ... - ladeo la cabeza y tiro otro remate el cual fue bloqueado por el rubio - Nice Play !, has mejorado Tsukki- le dedico una sonrisa alegre , que hizo que un raro sentimiento apareciera en Tsukishima, el cual decidió ignorar - ... bueno , volviendo al tema creo que entrare a estudiar Psicología .

Tsukishima no pudo evitar alzar una ceja : -¿ Enserio ?

\- Aja , ademas escuchar todos tus problemas me a vuelto un esperto en la psicologia humana ... o por lo menos la psicologia de mentes retorcidas . - su insinuación no paso desapercibida para el rubio

La mirada que le lanzo Kei fue de muerte y Kuroo no pudo evitar reír con ganas , le fascinaban cada una de las expresiones del rubio , aunque ese fuera un secreto que solo el y Kenma ( el muy maldito era observador ) iban a saber . Pero de la nada una voz los interrumpió

\- Tsukki !

Kuroo quiso poder lanzale el balón al dueño de esa voz tan chillona . Pero no lo hizo .

\- Y hablando de tus dramas - la voz del pelinegro sonó venenosa pero aun así Tsukishima no pudo evitar darle la razón . El de Nekoma se había enterado de sus problemas con Yamaguchi un día que las palabras y sentimientos lo estaban ahogando . No había encontrado mejor opción , entre toda su desesperación , el que contarle sus problemas al pelinegro para asi poder dejar atrás el dolor que le oprimía el pecho .

Increíblemente , no se arrepentía de eso .

Por que en Kuroo había encontrado un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse y un oído que escucharía cada uno de sus problemas aconsejándolo con palabras agradables , pero cargadas de honestidad que le daban el empuje necesario para poder seguir cada mañana .

Y mientras su novio lo abrazaba y se disponía a besarle , no vio como su amigo salia por la puerta con un aura triste cubriéndolo , y la sombra de su fiel amigo Kenma a sus espaldas .

Tsukishima era ciego aveces ...

... Pero muchas otras veia lo que no tenia que ver.

Como esa vez que encontró a Tadashi junto a Tatsuya , o cuando vio a su hermano haciendo cosas indebidas junto a su novia , una colorina muy bonita .

Y esta vez no había sido mucho mejor .

Por que , al confundir su móvil con el de Yamaguchi , sin querer se había percatado de todos los mensajes que mantenía este con Ryugasaki , por que al parecer ese era el apellido del maldito , y su corazón se volvió a quebrar de nuevo .

Y nuevamente , como aquella vez hace meses atrás , huyo . Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas lejos de la cabaña donde se hospedaban mientras duraba el entrenamiento , mientras las lagrimas saladas caían por su rostro y su respiración caliente empañaba el vidrio de sus lentes .

Su corazón pesaba , como si tuviera un montón de piedras y las oprimieran contra su pecho . Su garganta se hallaba atorada , con un nudo en ella y unas increíbles ganas de gritar se instaban en su mente .

Es irónico , dijo su mente , Estas llorando por aquel que dijiste nunca ibas a llora . ¿Donde quedo tu voluntas Kei ?

Y sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a el gimnasio de Nekoma , con las manos en las rodillas y los pulmones ardiendo por la carrera . Senti como su mente se nublaba y sus piernas pedía un respiro . No sabia que hacer.

Hasta que lo hoyo , esa voz inconfundible ...

\- Megane-kun?

...Kuroo Tetsuro

\- Kuroo ...

Su voz , a su parecer , sonó tan lastimera como el se sentía en esos momentos . El pelinegro se acerco hasta el con un poco de miedo pero cuando apenas estuvo a unos pocos metros del rubio se dio cuenta del verdadero estado del chico de Karusuno .

El corazón de Kuroo se oprimió al ver al chico de esa manera , se sentía impotente frente al dolor del otro , por , oh si , ya se imaginaba la razón del llanto y no tenia mas ganas de matar al pecoso porque no era posible tener mas . Por lo cual hizo lo único que se ocurrió .

Abrazo a Kei .

Se le preguntas ninguno supo en realidad cuanto duro ese abrazo ,solo que ambos sabían que era lo que necesitaban. Kei para pasar el dolor y Kuroo para apaciguar un poco esa necesidad de estar mar cerca del rubio . Luego de esa eternidad juntos , se separaron para tomar algo de aire y poder mirarse a los ojos .

\- Tsukki ... ¿Que ha pasado ? Y no me vengas con que nada , porque uno no llora porque si , especialmente tu .

Tsukishima lo miro a través de la gafas empañadas sin saber que decir . Hasta que solo soltó un pesado : - Yamaguchi ... el ...el se ha estado mensajeando con el otro ...y sus mensajes son todo menos inocentes .

Kuroo apretó la mandíbula .

\- No lo entiendo Kei ... - por primera vez dijo su nombre en voz alta y por alguna razon se sintio tan bien - ...¿ Por que aun no lo dejas?¿ Por que sigues torturándote? ¿ Por que?

Las manos del pelinegro se posaron en los hombros del mas alto , temerosas , por que sabia que si un porque lo amo de esos labios rosados , no podría evitar afrontar la dura realidad , donde el no era mas que un amigo para el rubio . Pero la respuesta lo asombro .

\- Por que ... por que tengo miedo .

Eh ?

\- Miedo ? - su voz no pudo sonar mas desconcertada .

\- Miedo a que si lo pierdo nunca mas encontrare a alguien que me quiera , que nunca mas encontrare ni siquiera un amigo . Por que mi personalidad es horrible , soy terco , sarcástico y un monton de adjetivos negativos , cosas que no puedo cambiar de mi y no agradan a ...

\- Basta !

La voz de Kuroo sonó enojada y Kei lo miro intrigado , para luego darse cuenta de que , por alguna extraña razón , y como siempre pasaba , la cercanía de Kuroo lo hacia olvidar sus problemas .

\- Es que ... ¿no te has dado cuenta Kei ?

El rubio ladeo la cabeza

\- ¿De que hablas Kuroo?

El mayor rió sin gracia , pensando en que lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez , pero aun así no pudo frenar las palabras que salían de sus labios .

\- Te amo .

De golpe el silencio lleno el lugar .Por lo cual el pelinegro decidió seguir ,porque peor no podía ser .

\- Amo cada una de las cosas que haces , como miras con indiferencia , como sonríes a escondidas , la forma en que tus ojos chispean cuando encuentras un reto , aun cuando respondes con indiferencia a este , amo la forma en que tarareas las canciones cuando estas con los audífonos , amo ... bueno amo cada parte de tu ser . Por eso no debes dudar de que ,como yo te amo , alguien mas te amara en el futuro,alguien a quien tu ames de regreso .

Kuroo sonrió triste mientras se alejaba poco a poco de el rubio y soltó las ultimas palabras con tal devoción que el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse .

\- Eres una persona maravillosa Kei ,y con altos y bajos siempre seras maravilloso .

Finalmente el pelinegro volteo hacia la calle y comenzó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras su corazón se achicaba en su pecho y las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos . Sabia que la había cagado , que quizás esa amistad que tenia con el rubio no volvería jamas y que había perdido toda oportunidad de mantenerse al lado del chico de anteojos . Pero de alguna manera no se arrepentía de su atrevimiento , por que necesitaba hacerle ver que era mas de lo que el pensaba sobre si mismo .

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban .

\- ¿Quien ... quien dijo que no te podría amar de vuelta ?.

Kuroo , luego de unos instantes de shock, volteo asombrado hacia Tsukishima y sus ojos no se pudieron apartar de la silueta del rubio , quien sonreía de lado .

\- Tsukki estas diciendo que ... tu ...

\- Kuroo... no te puedo asegurar nada , no puedo afirmar que te amo o que siquiera me gustas de verdad , solo se que cada vez que te veo me das paz y alegria , que podríamos intentarlo.

Pero , aunque esas palabras fueran algo duras , para Kuroo fueron como una esperanza entre la oscuridad . Por lo cual no pudo evitar correr y besar a Tsukishima, con una pasión y amor que el rubio nunca había sentido . Provocandole un cosquilleo en el estomago que le ratificaba , había tomado la mejor decisión .

Por que junto a Kuroo seria diferente , ya que juntos formarían otra historia

Ok , este one shot me tenia estancada desde hace rato, pero de verdad necesitaba escribir algo sobre esta pareja que me tiene prendada desde que la conocí .

Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto con ellos . Mas alegre , eso si . Por lo cual espero publicar pronto sobre esta pareja .

Puse a Tsuki un tanto llorón porque , bueno , imaginate que la primera persona que tiene tu confianza te traiciona de esa manera. No hay otra forma de reaccionar .

Bueno los dejos y espero hayan disfrutado leyendo .

Besos


End file.
